


Happy Birthday/Pulse

by awkwardly_living



Series: Souls Intertwined [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, Gen, Soul Pulse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, pre-book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Happy Birthday, Garret!This is a pre-book one-shot of his fifteenth birthday.





	Happy Birthday/Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> in case ya forget, Aura is his adopted mom and Corey his adopted dad. At this point he hadn't called them mom and dad much yet. 
> 
> Yup, June 12th is his birthday! [ngl I figured that out a day before and wrote this all at 11pm sooooo yeet]

     “Happy birthday!” Sarah, Aura, and Corey cheered.

     “Thank you,” Garret said as he smiled bashfully.

     “Well? Are you gonna blow out the candles?” Sarah asked excitedly. Birthdays always made her excited.

     Garret nodded before taking a deep breath and blowing out. He managed to get twelve of the fifteen small candles littered on the cake. A second gust of breath fixed that.

     Sarah and Aura got the candles off and dished out the cake. Sarah had made it earlier that day, and it looked delicious. It was a chocolate bunt cake with homemade chocolate frosting on it.

     Sarah made everyone else wait to taste it until Garret had, much to his embarrassment. He smiled and assured her that it was delicious. She grinned before taking a bit herself.

     Everyone was full of cake before no time, the dishes being left for the next day.

     The family had crashed in the living room, playing a half-hearted game of Uno at Sarah’s insistence. Apparently, it was tradition.

     If Garret was being honest, he couldn’t have cared less to play the game. He was so tired that he thought he could fall asleep right there.

     Finally, Aura called an end to the night. Sarah was on quite the sugar high, but even she didn’t dare to protest. When Aura was tired, you had better stay out of her way, or you may get her trademark death glare.

     Everyone headed to their rooms, and Garret flopped into bed. He switched all of the lights off other than the makeshift nightlight that Sarah had made him with fairy lights, a jar, and a black sock.

     He couldn’t sleep. He was as tired as ever, but he still could not fall asleep. Finally, as it neared midnight, he got up to get a book. As he did, he immediately got hit with a wave of dizziness.

     He sank back down onto the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands. The dizziness seemed to grow, but, as it did, a new sensation seemed to appear with it. His arm felt like it was on fire. He sucked in a breath of air, clutching his arm with his other.

     “What is happening,” he gasped out. His digital clock clicked over to twelve A.M., and everything stopped. His mind cleared, his arm felt normal, and he debated whether he had just made it all up or not.

     Finally, just deciding that it didn’t matter, he climbed back into bed. As he did, something on his arm caught his eye. He turned on his bedside lamp on and held his arm underneath it.

     He almost fainted. His soulmark. His soulmark was blue.

     His soulmark had _pulsed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with any one-shot ideas you wanna see!


End file.
